Ribbon coax cable of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,552 is well known and used extensively in electronic equipment. This cable has proven most effective because the signal conductors are properly shielded by the outer conductors enabling transmission of signal information free of interference and the signal and drain conductors are able to be mass terminated in electrical conductors because the drain conductors extend along the cable parallel to the signal conductors in a coplanar manner which assures that the drain conductors will always be in a specified position when the cable is stripped and the exposed signal and drain conductors are terminated in terminating sections of electrical terminals of an electrical connector.
Ribbon coax cables are subjected to flexing, torquing, vibration, and pressure and temperature variations which can result in discontinuities occurring along the cable creating varying impedance thereby causing signal errors to occur within the electronic circuits of the electronic equipment. In order to overcome this serious problem, the drain conductors must maintain electrical contact with the outer conductors along the entire length of the cable during such flexing, torquing, vibrating, and pressure and temperature variations of the cable thereby providing a stable impedance ribbon coax cable.